


The Sleepover

by nhpw



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Jealous Jensen Ackles, Kissing, M/M, Salute to Supernatural Nashville Convention, Stolen Moments, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhpw/pseuds/nhpw
Summary: Jensen didn't know that Misha slept over at Jared's. And it's not that he's jealous... not really. But he sure does want to know WHY.





	The Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> You're getting this because at the J2 panel in Nashville this year, Jared mentioned that Misha had slept over at his place, and Jensen reacted with a, "Wait, what?" and my mind made things happen. Honestly, I enjoyed writing this happy, fluffy little piece as a nice break from some heavier stuff I'm working on. I hope you all enjoy it, too. :)

He lays into Jared as soon as they’re clear of the fans. “Why didn’t you tell me Misha slept at your apartment?” He bites out in a terse whisper. 

Jared laughs softly and shakes his head. “You’ve got nothing to be jealous of, I swear.” They clear the door to the green room and Jared immediately peels off to grab a bottle of water and a bag of gummy bears from the table against the wall, leaving Jensen alone with his exasperation.

“Really?” He responds, deadpan, going for extra effect with his tone since Jared is still turned toward the table as he chugs his water and can’t see the Very Clearly Annoyed look on Jensen’s face. “Then how come neither one of you managed to mention it?”

Jared meets him play for play, turning back to face him with raised eyebrows and saying in an overly patronizing tone, “I solemnly swear I didn’t try to sleep with your husband.”

Jensen’s responding scoff is immediate. “He’s not…”

“Y’all had a commitment ceremony. I was there, in case you forgot. So I’ll say again: I swear on my entire beanie collection, dude, I did not. Make a play. For your husband.” The patronization falls away as Jared sighs and takes a few steps to close the distance between them. “Look, man. Filming without you is fucking weird, OK? Weird for me, and Misha, he just… man, he missed you. So when we wrapped Thursday night, I invited him over for a beer. And, you know. One turned into three, and then it was just better for him to crash in my guest bed than to drive home. Besides. He, uh. He said he didn’t want to go back to y’all’s place if you weren’t going to be there.”

Jensen feels his jealousy abate and rounds behind Jared to grab his own snack. “Where is he, anyway?” He multitasks, balancing a bottle of water in one hand and his phone in the other as he checks to see if he’s missed any calls or messages during the panel. He hasn’t. So he tucks the water under his arm and types out a message of his own: _Panel’s done._ _Where are you?_

_ Hotel, packing _ comes back after a moment, and Jensen nods, because yeah, that makes sense. He’s thinking about how to follow up when another message chimes in from Misha:  _ Almost done. Cliff’s on his way to bring me back for last ops. _

_ Good,  _ Jensen fires off, and then after a beat he sends a second message.  _ Miss you _ .

_ Miss you too _ . 

“Dude you’re grinning at your phone like a teenage girl who’s texting her crush.”

“Yeah, well, you’re the one who pointed out we’re basically married,” he huffs, and pockets his phone.

It’s just the two of them in the green room for a few more minutes, and they settle into a familiar, companionable silence until the door bangs open and the band tromps in, boisterous and laughing about something Jensen didn’t hear. A handler is on their heels, grabbing Rob to escort him to photo ops, and that’s when Jensen remembers how tight this schedule is - Misha’s packing now because he needs to come back and do two last rounds of photo ops before heading straight to the airport. He’ll probably go right to the op room when he arrives, meaning Jensen won’t see him privately at all before he gets on his plane.

That just won’t do.

He pulls up his texts again but this time he messages Clif, asking for five minutes with Misha - somehow, somewhere - this afternoon.

_ No promises, Romeo, but I’ll try. _

He sighs and returns his phone to his pocket, this time for good.

“Nothing. Happened.”

“I-- what?” He blinks several times, trying to clear his thoughts as Jared stands in front of him, now looking more annoyed and borderline angry than anything else. “I believe you, dude.”

“Oh, it’s-- just-- you’ve still got that  _ wounded puppy _ look about you.”

“What “wounded puppy” look? I don’t have a wounded puppy look.”

“Yes, you do. You’re making it right now. What, did Misha blow you off?”

He sighs, because at this point Jared knows his mannerisms better than anyone on the planet he’s not currently sleeping with, so he might as well give up the ghost. “Mish has an early flight,” he says, trying not to sound as disappointed as he feels. “‘S why they moved all his stuff around. Cliff’s taking him right to the airport after his last ops, and after what you said, you know. I. Just kind of wanted to be able to at least be able to say goodbye properly.” He clears his throat self-consciously at the end of his sentence, because discussing this stuff with Jared is still kind of a crap shoot. He can be comforting and sincere, when he wants to be. Or he can be a wisecracking asshole.

“Ah.” Jared nods deeply and polishes off his last gummy bear. “Well I’m… I’m sorry I sprung that on you. As usual, I didn’t mean to make a mess of things.”

“I know.” He does, and he’s not angry, not really. He’s maybe going to say more, but there’s a knock and then the door opens and Clif ambles in at a quick clip, Misha on his heels. “Five minutes,” Clif says, eyes darting between Jensen and Misha. “Last thing he needs to do is to miss that flight.”

“Understood. Jared, you, uh…”

“Nature’s calling,” he agrees with a nod, and Clif steps back to let Jared walk in front of him. 

The remaining members of the band, for their part, take one look at Jensen and Misha and communicate with their eyes only briefly before standing to exit. “We’ll be in our bunk,” Billy offers with raised eyebrows, and Jensen just nods, eyes still glued on Misha.

The door clicks shut behind them and it breaks the spell - Jensen moves, tilting his head to press his lips to Misha’s for a soft, brief kiss. “Hey.”

“Hey.” He pulls back enough to see the smile on Misha’s face, because he loves this man’s eye crinkles and his upturned lips and the way his nose scrunches and… everything. He loves everything about Misha.

He  _ loves Misha _ .

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“Mmm… just thinking about how much I love you.” He leans in, nose brushing Misha’s neck, and inhales deeply, letting the smell of him flood his senses. Then he lets his lips graze that same spot before kissing it, feather-soft, and murmuring, “I heard you missed me while I was in Nawlins.”

“‘Course I did.” Misha sounds like anything else would be preposterous, and maybe he’s right. Jensen’s bed feels empty, too, when Misha’s home in Bellingham because he has a long stretch between filming dates. Maybe they’ve just reached that point where being apart leaves a cold, empty ache in the chest. That’s terrifying and exhilarating at the same time.

“So much, you got drunk and crashed at Jared’s?” Jensen hasn’t moved; he’s still nosing at Misha’s neck, kissing near his ear, but he feels Misha’s shoulders move in the motion of a shrug. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. ‘S not your fault I’m such a softie.” He pauses, and then pulls back to get the eye contact he wants before speaking again. “I wasn’t drunk,” he corrects, eyes earnest and wide. “But I’d had a couple, and going home to a cold bed at two in the morning really… really… didn’t appeal to me.” 

Anything Jensen might have said is cut off as Misha closes the gap between them again, locking his lips to Jensen’s. It’s a soft slide of lips and then tongue, natural in its course. Comfortable. Misha tastes like spearmint gum. He smells like aftershave and feels like home.

Jensen wants to stay in this bubble of comfort and safety forever.

He can’t, though.  _ They  _ can’t. 

Five minutes can be a long time on a convention Sunday. It’s enough time to take at least 15 photos with fans. It’s enough time to take 3 questions at a panel, if they’re all short and simple. It’s more than enough time for Jensen to sing with the band and for Jared to accidentally put his foot in his mouth by mentioning something onstage that he maybe shouldn’t have - an inside joke, a beloved character’s return, a sleepover with a friend - and for Jensen to help him dig up out of that hole.

But sometimes - times like this - five minutes isn’t really much time at all. They don’t escalate beyond a gentle embrace and soft, lazy kisses, and before Jensen knows it, there’s a soft knock on the door and a soft but playful call of, “Y’all decent?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He sighs regretfully and noses at Misha’s collarbone. Another time, another place, he’d really like to suck a mark into the skin there. 

He settles for raising his head to nip at the earlobe, and Misha groans in response, and that’s going to have to be good enough for now, because the world is calling, and they have places to be.

Jared’s bounding in to throw his arms around them both before they’ve even separated completely. “Come on, posers. The camera awaits.”

“You’re a poser. Poser.” 

Jared sticks out his tongue like a lizard and turns to the right, aiming for Misha’s ear. Misha squeals and worms away, and Jared laughs, and yeah. The moment’s definitely gone. Jensen breathes in deep and slips back into the mindset where he’s living his best life with his two best friends. It’s really not even a lie. They’re both his friends, and he loves them both - in very different ways.

He takes the last second before they exit the green room to catch Misha’s eye and wink.

Misha winks back, in the way that he winks, which is the cutest damn attempt at a wink Jensen’s ever seen. It makes his lips turn up into a fond smile as they exit the green room and step back into the wild.


End file.
